Failure
by superninja
Summary: A short vignette with Obi-Wan and Anakin that takes place near EP2.


All characters belong to Lucasfilm, Ltd. This story is not intended for profit.

Just a short vignette to bide the time.

FAILURE

By superninja

"Please, Anakin!"

The younger man twitched a little and crossed his arms defensively. Obi-Wan Kenobi let out a frustrated sigh and leaned out over the balcony towards the gleaming spires dotting the horizon. His thoughts drifted for a moment, remembering another time he'd been here, on this very same balcony. "Ten years ago, with my old master, Qui-Gon," he though to himself. They had been arguing then as well, over Anakin, in fact – or rather his future. Funny how things come full circle…

"I'm not Qui-Gon, Anakin," Obi-Wan said pensively. "And though I share many of his beliefs, I do not necessarily approve of his methods."

"Obi-Wan," Anakin lamented, "I had no intention of embarrassing you in front of the council, I swear!"

"In the face of the council, you refer to me as Obi-Wan, when you know the proper title is Master Kenobi. Instead of letting me speak on your behalf, or at least until a council member addresses you, you interject whenever YOU feel it is necessary…"

"I'm sorry," he answered, running a hand through his sandy hair nervously. "But I believe where my future is concerned, it is important I…"

"You show no respect for me!" he yelled with finality, cutting him off. "I am your teacher, Anakin, first and foremost. It seems that my duties as your master are not conducive to our friendship."

"'Not conducive?!'" the younger man suddenly responded in anger, his blue eyes flashing. "Is that the best you can come up with? Why don't you say what you really mean!" he yelled. "Except this time don't choose your words so carefully – it's insulting."

Obi-Wan spun and looked at the younger man, "You have the potential, Anakin, to be the most powerful jedi in the galaxy!" Anakin impatiently turned away from his friend. "Perhaps that ever lived!!!" Obi-Wan stared the other down, waiting for him to respond. He could feel the anger welling in Anakin, a primal instinct in him that Kenobi found hard to control. He watched the subtle signs that always appeared when this happened, the lowered head, the clenching fists, the steely gaze that was both penetrating yet far away.

"I'm not an experiment," he said with a shaky voice. "I'm not a piece of clay for you to mold into your own creation."

"Anakin," Kenobi answered, bothered by the accusation, "I don't mean to make you a puppet. But you must learn discipline if I am to remain your teacher."

"I am trying, Obi-Wan." The way he said it, it seemed as though he was on the brink. Like an emotional dam breaking.

"I know. But you must try harder." The response came out so cold and bitter than Anakin's anger was renewed.

"Harder? How much so? You have no patience for me!" he lashed out again. "You just don't want to face the truth."

"And what is that?!"

"That you've failed," Anakin spat, looking up at him with malice.

Obi-Wan recoiled at the word. He started to say something, but then thought about it and stopped. Anakin turned away from his master and friend suddenly ashamed and saddened that his words had wounded him so deeply. He knew they hurt.

Because for Obi-Wan, nothing was worse than failure.

He knew the man was reminded of it daily – whenever Anakin stood before him, whether training, eating, sleeping, it didn't matter. Because wherever Anakin was, the ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn was close behind. He had failed to save his master from the Dark Lord Maul. He had been too slow to come to his aide. His punishment was not just to watch Qui-Gon die before him, but to be haunted by him ever after.

Anakin watched the man before him, one of the most powerful jedi that had ever lived, shrink away into a self-loathing man filled with regrets. It made him wish to take everything he had said back all at once.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan." This time he meant it. The older man did not turn to look at him. "Please, Obi-Wan," he placed a hand on his shoulder, an attempt at comforting reassurance.

"No," the man said, sliding his arm away from Anakin. "I want no more of your pity today." He then lost his gaze again over the balcony, ignoring his apprentice and watching the sunset become evening, dwelling on his demons.

Anakin slowly took his hand back, trying to think of something to say next, something that would make things right again. But nothing came. He turned then, and walked away towards the darkened hallway that would slowly coming alive with lights as dusk turned into evening.

"Anakin."

"Yes, Obi-Wan?" he answered turning over his shoulder.

"Be ready for your lessons early tomorrow. I expect you to be prompt."

"Yes, master," he answered with a half-sigh and continued towards the archway.

"Anakin."

This time he stopped and turned around to look at his master, the man's face lit from the lights of the city below gave it an unearthly glow.

"To admit failure means that you have given up. I have not given up on you Anakin."

Anakin turned at this and headed again towards the door. Strange, the lights had not come on in the hallway. That was most unusual. He stopped at the opening, looking down into the darkness. He had walked those steps a million times before, so why did he feel troubled? It was his master. He had left things unresolved with him…again. He could feel his master's presence behind him, at the other end of the balcony, but he knew through the Force that his mind was now elsewhere. How many times would they fight the same battle with each other? Kenobi's stubbornness never failed to amaze him. What would it take for him to finally give up?

"I have not given up on you Anakin."

Kenobi's words echoed in his head. A black cloud seemed to fall over Anakin's spirit as he realized the truth. He thought for a moment of turning back to his friend and telling him of his discovery, but when the words formed on his lips, it left too bitter a taste in his mouth.

"It seems it is I who have failed you, Obi-Wan."

The words seemed to echo in his head for an eternity.

Then Anakin passed through the doorway, plunging himself into darkness.

THE END


End file.
